Legends:Primeira Batalha de Geonosis
A Batalha de Geonosis foi a primeira batalha entre as forças da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e a República que iniciou o conflito conhecido como as Guerras Clônicas. Prelúdio O conflito começou após o Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ser capturado em Geonosis sob a acusação de espionagem. Seu aprendiz Anakin Skywalker junto com a Senadora Amidala tentaram salvá-lo, mas foram capturados e sentenciados a morte. Eles conseguiram se libertar e enfrentaram as três temidas criaturas: um Acklay, um Nexu e um Reek. Enquanto isso, o Senado decidia fazer algo contra a iminente ameaça separatista que foi informada por Kenobi, e decidiram proporcionar poderes emergenciais ao Supremo Chanceler, que autorizou a criação de um grande exército para a República. Penetrando nas defesas thumb|150px|left|Um grupo de caças Jedi se aproximando de Geonosis Um grupo de aproximadamente 212 Jedi liderados por Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti e Kit Fisto foram enviados para Geonosis pelo Conselho Jedi para resgatar Obi-Wan e investigar a construção do exercito droide. Entrando no sistema, os jedi abriram fogo nos Canhões de Defesa Orbital causando algumas baixas. Windu e Luminara ultrapassaram as defesas e comandaram os tanques para destruírem as antenas de comunicação para impedir que os separatistas pedissem reforços. As defesas droids foram desativadas e facilmente destruídas pelos Jedi. Porém, ainda havia um ultimo canhão, que foi desativado por Mace Windu e seu sabre de luz. Sem as defesas orbitais os caças poderiam pousar em uma área segura . Eles dominaram um posto de comando e usaram TTRs para chegarem na arena enquanto os tanques com Mace e Luminara davam cobertura. Ao criar um perímetro , os jedi sorrateiramente se infiltraram na arena. Batalha na Arena left|thumb|190px|Um grupo de [[Legends:Droides de batalha B-2|Droides de batalha B-2.]] Ao entrar na arena, os geonosianos fugiram liberando o caminho até Kenobi, Skywalker e Padmé. Com a equipe Jedi em campo, Dookan enviou dezenas de droides contra os Jedi, que lutaram bravamente até o fim, mas como os droides estavam em maior número, quase todos foram exterminados. Os poucos sobreviventes foram cercados, e no último segundo foram salvos pelo Mestre Yoda e os clones criados secretamente em Kamino Batalha no Deserto Após o resgate dos Jedi, os droides e os clones travavam uma enorme batalha nas planícies secas de Geonosis. A República trazia doze transportes classe Aclamator descarregaram as tropas, veículos, artilharia e suporte aéreo. Já os separatistas possuíam vários droides e veículos. Um ponto crucial da batalha era que os gunships da República bombardeavam as naves separatistas e eram superiores as tropas de terra. thumb|right|250px|Um AT-TE antes de ser atingido por um míssil Embora os droids estivessem em maior número, eles não tinham defesas contra os ataque aéreos. Os AT-TE, que eram mais resistentes do que os fracos droids aranha, eram muito vulneráveis aos mísseis dos Hailfire droides. Com os gunships derrotando os Hailfire, os AT-TE ganhavam mais vantagens. Mesmo assim os gunships eram derrubados por seus alvos. Quando os separatistas decidiram evacuar, Mestre Yoda ordenou que o máximo possível de naves da Federação fossem abatidas antes que escapassem para o hiper-espaço. Mas se elas escapassem para a órbita, encontrariam a frota da República interceptando. Com o controle da batalha na superfície, vários esquadrões vasculharam as cidades e torres à procura dos Líderes Separatistas para acabar com a guerra antes que ela começasse. Um dos esquadrões que se destacou foi o Esquadrão Delta, que eliminou o tenente geonosiano Sun Fac antes que ele escapasse em seu caça particular. Também desativou uma das fábricas subterrâneas e uma nave da Federação, na qual conseguiram as coordenadas de fuga da frota separatista. Duelo contra o Lorde Sith thumb|200px|left|[[Legends:Conde|Conde Dookan enfrenta Mestre Yoda.]] Durante a batalha o lider da Confederação, Conde Dookan, tentava chegar no seu hangar secreto onde uma nave o esperava. Mas um LAAT/i carregando Obi-Wan, Anakin e Padmé estava seguindo-o. Dookan ordenou sua escolta geonosiana destruir o gunship, mas só conseguiram jogar Amidala e um clone no deserto a baixo, o que criou uma tensão entre os dois Jedi. Ao chegar no hangar, Skywalker e Kenobi travaram um duelo com Dookan, que revelou ser um lorde Sith. Ele derrotou os dois Jedi, mas antes de executá-los, Mestre Yoda interviu. Abaixo, Mace Windu também tentava parar Dookan, mas o hangar era muito bem guardado por tanques em terra. Enquanto isso, Dookan distraia Yoda após um feroz duelo para fugir em seu Solar Sailer pouco antes de Padmé chegar com reforços. A Batalha de Geonosis finalmente acabava, sendo apenas o inicio de um brutal conflito que acabaria com a paz e a justiça. Resultado O Conde Dookan se reune com seu mestre em um prédio abandonado próximo a Cidade Gálactica em Coruscant para lhe informar que a guerra finalmente havia começado. Durante o seu encontro, Darth Sidious mandava Dookan, agora Darth Tyranus, para Raxus Prime, onde deveria preparar uma nova ofensiva contra a República. Já a razão principal da derrota dos separatistas foi o fato que eles foram pegos completamente de surpresa. Uma outra razão é que os generais Greivous e Sev'ranc Tann, os mais brilhantes comandantes, não coordenaram a batalha. Greivous continuou escondido e matou todos os Jedi e clones que entraram em seu caminho. Enquanto Tann fugiu após matar o padawan Stam Reath. Mace Windu não conseguiu capturar Dookan, mas felizmente matou o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, que protegeu os lideres separatistas durante a batalha na arena. Participantes Jedi e República right|thumb|200px|O círculo final da Batalha de [[Legends:Geonosis|Geonosis.]] *Padmé Amidala(Humana, Senadora de Naboo, sobreviveu) *Stass Allie(Humana, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Empatojayos Brand(Humano, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Sora Bulq(Weequay, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *C-3PO(Droide de protocolo, temporariamente desmantelado) *CT-55/11-9009(Clone, comandante, sobreviveu) *CT-6/298(Clone, soldado, sobreviveu) *CT-65/91-6210(Clone, capitão, sobreviveu) *Joclad Danva(Humano, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Ur-Sema Du(Humana, Jedi, morto) *Fi-Ek Sirch(Nikto, Cavaleiro Jedi, morto) *Tarados Gon(Klatooinian, Cavaleiro Jedi, morto quando o seu gunship foi destruído) *Sephjet Jossal(Humano, Cavaleiro Jedi, morto) *Lumas Etima(Humano, Jedi, morto) *Kit Fisto(Nautulan, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Obi-Wan Kenobi(Humano, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Ki-Adi Mundi(Cerean, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Plo Koon(Kel Dor, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Agen Kolar(Zabrak, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Eeth Koth(Zabrak, Mestre Jedi, morto quando o seu gunship foi destruído) *Sar Labooda(Humana, Jedi, morta) *Roth-Del Masona(Humano, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Ichi-Tan Micoda(Humano, Jedi, sobreviveu) right|thumb|200px|Os membros do Esquadão Delta, uma das melhores equipes da batalha. *Voolvif Moon(Shistavanen, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Barriss Offee(Mirialan, Padawan, sobreviveu) *Pablo-Jill(Ongree, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *R2-D2(Droide Astromecânico, sobreviveu) *RC-1138(Comando Clone, sobreviveu) *RC-1662(Comando Clone, sobreviveu) *RC-1140(Comando Clone, sobreviveu) *RC-1309(Comando Clone, sobreviveu) *RC-3222(Comando Clone, sobreviveu) *Aayla Secura(Twi'lek, Cavaleiro Jedi, sobreviveu) *Echuu Shen-Jon(Humano, Jedi, sobreviveu) *Anakin Skywalker(Humano, Padawan, sobreviveu) *Bultar Swan(Humana, Jedi, sobreviveu) *Saesee Tiin(Iktotchi, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Coleman Trebor(Vurk, Mestre Jedi, morto por Jango Fett) *Luminara Unduli(Mirialan, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Nicanas Tassu(Humano, Cavaleiro Jedi, morto) *Yoda(Espécie desconhecida, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) *Mace Windu(Humano, Mestre Jedi, sobreviveu) Separatistas right|thumb|200px|Os [[Legends:Conselho Separatista|Líderes Separatistas observando a batalha]] *Passel Argente(Koorivar, Magistrado da Aliança Corporativa, sobreviveu) *Conde Dookan(Humano, Líder da Confederação, sobreviveu) *Sun Fac(Geonosiano, Tenente, morto por RC-1207) *Jango Fett(Humano, Caçador de Recompensas, morto por Mace Windu) *Boba Fett(Clone, "filho" de Jango, sobreviveu) *Po Nudo(Ualaq Aqualish, Senador de Ando, sobreviveu) *General Grievous(Kaleesh/Cyborg, comandante, sobreviveu) *Nute Gunray(Neimodiano, Vice-rei da Federação, sobreviveu) *Rune Haako(Neimodiano, Oficial da Federação, sobreviveu) *Shu Mai(Gossam, Presidente da Associação de Comércio, sobreviveu) *Poogle o Pequeno(Geonosiano, Arqueduque de Geonosis, sobrevivente) *Wat Tambor(Skakoan, Representante da União Techno, sobreviveu) *Sev'rance Taan(Humana, general separatista, sobrevivente) *Tikkes(Quarren, representente de Mon Calamari, sobreviveu) *San Hill(Muun, Presidente do Clã Bancário InterGalactico, sobreviveu) Por trás das cenas *Uma cena em que Plo Koon e Ki-Adi Mundi entravam em uma das naves da Federação era para ser exibida, mas acabou sendo cortada no final. *Outra cena cortada mostrava o Tanque da Aliança Corporativa Kit Fisto, no filme deitou o droide de batalha B-2 em cima do C-3PO em vez de saltar em uma pirueta e lhe gopear com sabre como no livro. Aparições *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' HQ *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Galactic Crisis'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Lesson'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Revelation'' }} Categoria:Batalhas das Guerras Clônicas